Wicked City Konoha
by Mocha-Queen19
Summary: AU-InoShik, HinNaruto, SakSas,The summary is inside cause it was too long for this area.


I am animechick262003, but I also go by Mocha Queen.

Quick Synopsis

AU-The moment he'd found her wounded and near death, he was drawn into her world. He could have simply walked away. Cop or not, his only obligation was to himself. This was how things were done in the Wicked city. There was no such thing as friends, everyone was the enemy. It was the way it always had been. Survival of the fittest. So why had he picked her up off the ground where she lay covered in blood?Even now he was asking himself this very question. What he hadn't realized was the moment she opened those beautiful eyes of hers, he'd be forever lost.

It was an error on her part,small lapse in judgement that had rendered her into the blondes care. Too wounded to leave, she'd stayed with him. Beisdes, it would take them a minute to find her. What she hadn't expected was the hot rush of desire that began to grow each time she looked into the blue depths of her would be savior'seyes. Now, on the run from the organization she works for, she finds herself falling in love with the cop who rescued her from deaths grasp. Even more , with her she carries a secret that could save or destroy the very world they know. Will he still want her once he learns her identity, and can she keep the ultimate weapon out of the hands of those who would have it?

Rating-R

Language, Violence, Blonde/Gore/ Sexual Situations

Wicked City Kanoha

By animechick262003

Chapter One

Viper

The night was cold and the sky the blackest she'd ever seen. Frigid winds blew and cold rain fell from the heavens drenching her. Coal black hair clung to the skin of her leather coat, and a few stray strands fell into her face. Around her lay carnage, body after body of the slain. Her hands hung limply at her side, and pale gray eyes beheld the man in front of her. He was injured severely, but not lethally.

She squeezed the hilt of her sword in her hand until her palms stung from the pressure. It wouldn't have taken much effort to finish him off, and she would have had it not been for the small ache in her heart. Two years she'd spent at his side, as his friend, comrade, and last, lover. Lover the words echoed through her head, and stabbed at her heart. First rule of an assassin never let your feeling get involved. But she'd done more than allow her feeling to become involved, she'd fallen in love. And now she stood face to face with her regret.

His head came up, and dark brown eye caged her. Her first instinct was to flee, from his sight, but where was the logic in that? It was inevitable that he would find out who she was. She couldn't have hid it forever, and now he knew. Now he understood the truth. Between his fingers he clenched the remains of her mask. If only she'd dodged in time, then perhaps they wouldn't be facing such and hurtful reality, but the fact was she hadn't dodged, and now there could be no going back to the way things were.

"Why?" His question was like a sledge hammer against her heart, making her feel so weak. His spiky brown hair had fallen around his pallid face in response to the steady abuse of the rain. Blood poured from his nose, trailed from the corner of his mouth and over his chin. He was the result of her work, same as those that lay lifeless on the ground around them. Those dark brown eyes of his quizzed her, but she could offer him no answer. It was a job, simply, a job. He took an unsteady step forward, and her legs threatened to give way. She was fighting a losing battle with the emotions she was desperately trying to hold in. One unbalanced step after the next, he took, cutting the distance between them.

"Stay back!" Her voice cracked as she offered a pretentious warning. The truth was she didn't want him to stay back, and despite her words, not once did she lift her sword, or prepare to defend herself. And even when he was so close he could touch her, she didn't move. And when his arms extended forward, and snaked her waist pulling her into his embrace, she didn't stir. Instead she buried her face against the vinyl of his vets, and added the moisture from her tears to his already wet clothing. Her throat constricted painfully, and she thought she would suffocate, but she didn't care. The only thoughts she could hear was, one last time, she needed to know the feel of him one last time.

"Warm vanilla," His voice came low and raspy against her ears. Hearing him she could tell that he was using his remaining strength just to stay on his feet. "You walked past me in the cafeteria, and immediately I was taken with the fragrance. But all I saw was your back as you walked down the isle. I followed you, and called out to you. I was a complete idiot. I hadn't a clue what I would say to you, but then you turned around and looked at me. And suddenly I didn't care I had nothing to say, because all I wanted to do was stand there and gaze at the most beautiful woman that Id ever laid my eyes on. That day, I swore I would have you. I did have you, didn't I?"

"Yes!" She practically shouted the answer. She wanted him to know despite what he may have thought of her or her treacherous behavior, that her feeling for him was never a lie. "It was real."She choked tightening her hold on him.

As suddenly as he had embraced her, he pulled away. And the freezing cold swept between them erasing the warmth being in his arms had given her. He offered her a weak smile then turned his head up to the heavens. Rain fell over his face and rinsed away the residue of blood. She feared what would come next, but had read his actions, and knew it was inevitable. He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"Finish it here, and now," He ordered flatly.

She shook her head from side to side slowly, and began to back away. It was impossible. If it were probable, she would have done it already. She couldn't go through with what he was demanding of her.

"I can't, "She whispered, "It doesn't have to be this way. I can just walk away. I can take what I came for, and leave."

"You know I could never just let you walk away. Things can't work out like that. So, I'm telling you to finish it."

"No!"

"Yes!" He snapped.

"I can't! I won't." She dropped her sword, and the sound of metal hitting concrete rung through the darkness.

He lifted his head, and his eyes found hers again. "Pick it up," his voice was low yet stern and it made her all the more uneasy. He stooped and grabbed the discarded weapon. "Take it!" He barked, offering her the long silver blade, with crone and black handle. "You will finish this tonight. You will finish what you have started, or so help me, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you, Vipor. Now, do it. Do what it is you were trained to do."

Keeping her eyes on him she took the sword from his hands. He slipped out of his oversized coat, letting it land in a heap on the ground, and reached for the pouch on his side. Lifting the flap he retrieved a small gray box, and opened it. He withdrew a blue capsule, and quickly ingested it. Suddenly the sluggish looking male, looked revitalized. Understanding the implications of his action, she quickly placed distance between them.

They exchanged looks for what would be a final time. This was who she was. She could never change. There couldn't be any going back. She was and always would be, Viper.

"Let's end this…"


End file.
